1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a device and method for warming frozen cells and other biological materials and in particular to a delivery device and method for thawing and squeezing pouches of frozen cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Stem cells are cells which are capable of differentiating into other cells depending upon their environments. For example, hematopoietic cells transform into cells found in blood and bone marrow, endolethial stem cells transform into cells associated with the vascular system, such as veins and arteries, while mesenchymal stem cells form bone, cartilage, muscle and fat. These cells are generally stored in a cryogenically frozen condition. In order to use these cells in a clinical environment, they have to be defrosted or thawed. Defrosting or thawing must be performed using a particular thermal profile to avoid damage to the cells by the formation of ice crystals. This generally requires that the defrosting of the cells take place in a thawing apparatus to control the temperature profile. In one example, the thawing of the stem cells prior to injection is usually done in a water bath which is set at a temperature of 37 degrees C. and takes around 3-4 minutes for a 5 ml vial. For pouches of frozen cells, prior solutions involve thawing out the pouches of stem cells in a water bath, set at a temperature of 37 C, for about 5 minutes. After the cells are thawed, the defrosted cells are placed in a device suitable for the delivery of the cells to the target site. For vascular applications, the incorporation of stem cells onto stents has been described but for orthopaedic treatments, the stem cells are typically injected using standard arthroscopic procedures.